


-A Valentine Equation-

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/M, Fem!Gakushuu, Female Characters, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kayano and Nagisa this situation could be summed up in a simple equation: Asano Gakushuu waiting for someone at the entrance of the school plus Valentine's Day equal to Karma being jealous for everything that moved or breathed near the girl. And although they loved his friend and they wanted to help him in his love life, they didn't know how to do it. / Karma x Fem!Gakushuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	-A Valentine Equation-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Valentine Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011605) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



> English is not my mother tongue, so i apologize for any error or bad expression. I tried ~

—Karma?— Asked Kayano curiously while she look at the redhead with confusion.

The boy was surprised when he heard the voice of his companion, but he didn't turn to look at her. He only stiffened, clenched his fists, was in silent and crushed over his body against the wall where he was hiding.

When Nagisa and Kayano walked for the mountain together for return home, the last thing that they expected to see was Karma hidden behind a wall and watching the entrance of the main building intensely. Much less knowing that the redhead has said goodbye to them and the class at least two hours and half ago.

—What are you doing?— Asked Nagisa.

Karma's actions were always a mystery for them, but the behavior that was showing at that moment was something disturbing. Although they knew their companion always kept his pranks, mischief and street fights (that they suspected he carried out) hidden for them, find him alone and hidden behind a wall while spying someone gave them a reason to worry and think that he was going to do something bad. Either that, or it was another fight. Anyway he had planned something and Kayano and Nagisa couldn't be quietly and watching this knowing that Karma could embark on a project which contain evil actions of dubious morality for society and humans in general.

—Nothing. Leave me alone.— He said quickly with a clipped tone.

That was enough for his two friends, who ignored his request and look at him with pleading eyes. Although both knew that being Karma, he probably rather die before tell the truth. Unless he need them to complete the mischief, plan or strategy that he was doing, in that case they should worry more.

—Okay, Karma. What are you doing?— Nagisa asked again getting closer to him, laying his hand on his shoulder and speaking in a kind and gentle tone.

In normal circumstances, Karma wouldn't have resisted that little display of affection by Nagisa.

But contrary to what his companions thought, it was not.

Karma ignored Nagisa completely, rested his hands on the wall, showed his head slightly to look at the entrance to the school and then returned to his original position while he frown and mutter unintelligible things with frustration.

Nagisa was a little hurt when his friend ignored him, making that he looked at the redhead with lot of questions and waited for the other's attention. While Kayano, the intelligent and intuitive Kayano, realized that Karma can't pay attention to Nagisa because his interest was reduced at the entrance of the school.

So letting out a small sigh, she stood next to the boy and poked her eyes around the corner, Kayano hid so that only her eyes and part of his head were seen and she glanced to see nothing more than the entrance of Kunugigaoka, the place where Karma apparently had been watching for hours.

An then she understood.

She understood Karma's actions, why he wanted to be alone, his bad mood and why he had been more than two hours hidden behind that wall.

Yes, all made sense.

Because there, at the entrance of the high school and the evening light blinding her, a tall girl for her age, with her shoulder-length orange hair, violet eyes and an expression of discouragement in her beautiful face, resting his back on the wall of the entrance, sucking her head as she looked the floor and holding her backpack school with her hands.

Asano Gakushuu, the director's daughter.

If it had been someone else, any other student, they would be worried thinking what Karma had planned to do him/her. But knowing that it was Asano, Kayano smiled and looked at Karma with a impish smile and a meaningful look toward him.

—How long have you been here?— Asked the girl.

Karma looked at her and then sigh with frustation and back to rest his hands on the wall.

—Two hours and half.— Answered with a pout on his face.

The silence reigned between them for a few seconds. Seconds where Kayano and Nagisa looked to Karma with some surprise and astonishment. Because Karma had been there since he had gone down the mountain to scoot home, and they though that the boy had been hiding behind a wall during two hours and half, made them some guilty. Although it was obvious that was Karma's fault.

—You have been two hours spying on Asano?— Kayano asked worriedly.

Karma frown deepened and looked her angry. Okay, it was normal for his patience (or how little he had) was exhausted after having been there so long. And it was clear he wouldn't put up with accusations of anyone, but those allegations were true.

—I'm not spying on Asano.— He answered quickly.

—Then what are you doing?— Asked the green-haired in response.

The redhead was paused for a moment and looked away, trying to find an answer in his mind or a good excuse to not assume that he had been spying on a girl. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find, and besides that it was clear that his two friends were not going to believe anything, so he gave up and just stood in silent.

He shouln't have done if he wanted to prevent Nagisa's eyes and Kayano's smile.

—Karma, it's not correct spy on girls. You now. Right?— Said Kayano with an amused tone.

—Shut up, don't mock me.— He replied.— It's not what you think. Leave me alone.

—How do you know that is not what we're thinking?

—Because I know.

—You know perhaps what we're thinking?

—No, but I don't want to know it. I'm sure that you are wrong.

Nagisa sigh beside him and crossed his arms while Kayano looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Of course that was what they are thinking. How wouldn't not be? Karma knew they had been caught him and they were right in everything, but his pride prevented him to prove them right.

Because even if what he was doing was suspicious an unusual, if anyone took into account some details of the day that they were and also Asano's behaviour, it came to an easily conclusion, and wich explained why the mind of Karma considered acceptable to be hiding behind a wall for hours, and that Asano was that the same period of time leaning against the entrance of the school waiting for something or someone.

Because that day was February 14. Valentine's Day.

The day that many students had the tradition of making chocolate, then give it to the guys who felt some sort of appreciation, usually more than friendship.

And while many expected that day forward and others were indifferent, the fact that the director's daughter was there alone, at the entrance of the school and grabbing the bag tightly in her hands, implied that she was expecting a boy whether to talk to him or give him chocolate. It looked in her face and her body language, she looked nervious and impatient, wishing the person who was interested finally crossed the school courtyard to give what surely se have been holding all day.

And if Kayano and Nagisa could see and understand that the girl would treat to give chocolate to someone, Karma too.

And if Karma knew that Asano was going to give chocolate to someone, he wouldn't like.

And if Karma didn't like something, or he would destroy it or he was going to manipulate to make the situation in their favor.

So the thoughts of Kayano and Nagisa weren't wrong at all, so in the end it came down to a simple equation: Valentine's Day + Asano Gakushuu waiting for someone= Jealous Karma of all that move or breathe near the girl.

It was easy.

Certainly, that was happened was that the time when Karma down the mountain to go home and saw Asano there at the door, his twist, obssesive and imaginative mind instantly ends tied. And in the end, he had run behind a wall, watching and waiting to know who the hell was going to receive Gakushuu's chocolate.

The scene was so predictable that Kayano and Nagisa could imagine and play in their minds.

And the anger of Karma could be seen too.

—Karma. Why don't we go and let Asano alone?— Said Nagisa wearily.

Karma turn his head and give him a death glare.

Okay, they should have seen it coming.

—I'm not going to move from here. It's all.— He said his decision seriously.

Yes. That statement was seriously and both knew it.

Because when it came to Gakushuu, Karma was unable to reason or think. And at this stage of the course, although everyone knew and sensed, they didn't say anything. For fear more than anything else.

Fear because at first, it was just something trivial of what could go an amusing anecdote in the class, if not because things changed in way that weren't expected.

They always thought that Karma had a kind of hatred/repressed anger/envy for the director's daughter. Well... Who wouldn't not? The girl was from a good family, pretty, popular, very intelligent and able to do whatever she wanted to. And that could bear. The fact that Karma fight with her for any childishness, who complained of his immaturity and to take against a crusade against the student council president on tests, was fine, it didn't hurt anyone. The problem came when they slowly began to realize that this "hatred" by Karma was not exactly hate, which made him more dangerous than usual.

Because Karma apparentaly didn't mind that the name of Gakushuu out in a conversation just because he hated, but because someone had simply thinking about the girl and hadn't been him, it bothered him a lot. And it was not just the fact that he didn't like this, no. They couldn't insult her for the way that she wanted to sink E class, or praiser her for be beautiful and intelligent. If they did, eventually they would falling into the river in a suspicious and inexplicable way, as happened to Terasaka when he complained that the girl had tried to "seduce" Itona with her charms; And if they praiser her, they could appear the next morning with the nose broken, as Okajima when he pointed out that he likes her chest. They couldn't spend time with her, because the time when Isogai realized he had wasabi in his breakfast previously and strategically placed, was when he knew that he would never have a minute alone with Asano if he wanted to stay alive.

And were the looks, the cutting words and avoid the theme what had caused the class E realized that "hate" is not the most appropiate way to define what Karma could feel for Gakushuu. He didn't like the insults for her because he couldn't share those bad thoughts about her. Neither he didn't like the praises, because he felt that he could be the only one entitled to think of her in that way. And he couldn't bear to Isogai or anyone spend time with her because he can't do it like them.

And althoug the psycopath, sick, crazy, obsessive, jealous and cruel were the best words to define Karma and his behaviour about Asano, the class E reached a silent agreement that it was better to leave it.

Because Karma is difficult to understand, nobody could know how is is mind really. But all are agreed in one thing: Karma knew how to ruin someone's life but he didn't know how to act when he liked a person. He was very good to ridicule someone, but he was blocked at the time when he appreciated a person enough to want to be with her. And that was precisely what was wrong with director's daughter: He liked her (who knew how, when and why), but he didn't know how to prove it. So insult and try to overcome her, was the only way to tell her that he admired her, and not let anyone besides he thought in her, was his way of say that he couldn't let any of them belittle her, try to remove her (which is not going to happen) or admire her in the same way.

So the E class was in silent and left him be. They left Karma remained stupid as their behaviour with the girl, waiting for some point he just realized that wasn't well what he was doing.

But for Karma, admit that he was doing something wrong is a punishment. So at that time, Kayano and Nagisa weren't surprise and they can believe that their friend had been there more than two hours only to see a stranger who Asano expected, the possibly beat him up and then steal Asano's chocolate to eat it. They see him capable of it and although it was their friend, they loved him a lot and they wanted to help him in his love life, it was clear that this couldn't be, so it was better to try avoid a possible fight.

—C'mon Karma. Aren't you tired of being here so long? Let's go home.— Said Kayano with a smile to convince the boy.

—No.— He answered instantly.

—We can go to a cafe and eat something. What do you think?— Intervened Nagisa with his gentle tone of voice.

—No.

—What if we invite you to a strawberry milkshake? You like it. Right?— Offered Kayano.

—I've said no.

—We can talk about what happened in class today, who has given chocolate to whom. Yes?— Said Nagisa.

—No.

—It's getting late, we should go back.

—No, no and no.

—Karma, please.— Nagisa began to beg.

—I wont go.

—Karma...—Kayano sigh in exasperation.

—I'm not going to move.

—Come on...

—I'm going to tie up in that tree if it's necessary.

If someone listen to them even from afar, they would take as a married couple trying to convince his son to go home. Which it was not far from reality because Karma at that time seemed to have the mentality of a 5 year old boy infatuated with a toy. Although in this case the toy is the girl who he likes and Nagisa and Kayano, as "parents" who were, there was nothing that they could say to change Karma's thoughts.

For their luck there was someone who maybe could help.

—Why are you going to tie up in that tree?— Nakamura asked suddenly behind them.

They didn't know when she came, but if they reflected, any student would approach them if he/she down the mountain and see three idiots arguing behind a wall. And being Nakamura, much more. So it was not unusual for the blonde saw them, came quietly and heard part of the conversation.

And now Nakamura, who looked them shocked and expectant, was like a fallen angel from heaven. Because if there was anyone who could convince Karma to leave Asano alone, was she and no one else. So Kayano and Nagisa were eager to embrace her, but they were containing because they needed her intervention to talk with Karma.

—He has been two hours spying on Asano.— Said Kayano to the blonde.

—Why have you been two hours spying on Asano?— She asked curiously.

—Because she was going to give chocolate to someone and he want to know who is.— Answered Nagisa sighing heavily.

—I'm not spying on Asano.— Karma replied again looking at the school entrance to make sure that the girl was still there. His actions couldn't be more contradictory with his words.

—And then what you've been doing?— Asked Nakamura crossing her arms.

—I'm collecting information.— He answered.

A moment of silent and everyone looking at the boy, who was too busy to reponse their look. The answer which he had given was suspicious.

—Okay...— Said Nakamura some nervious.— What kind of information? And why do you want it?

Karma was silent for a few seconds, thinking an answer to give. But when his expression changed, the three students realized that they had serious reasons to worry.

—Information about the loser who Gakushuu will give the chocolate.— He answered seriously.— And after that, I'm going to make him regret being born.

—B-But...

—Oh. And I'll stick him and then steal his chocolate.— He clarified without interest.— Nobody of the main building deserves to have it.

The other three looked at each other and they didn't need to say anything to be agree that they should stop him.

—Do you realize that you're a fucking psychopath? Right?— Nakamura started to say angry.— You can't do that, that's wrong.

—Who cares?— Karma answered indifferently.

—I care, because you can't do this.— Replied the blonde.— The fact that you like Asano is one thing, but harassing her is another. If she likes someone and she want to give him chocolate, let them alone. Your jealousy and your behaviour is really stupid Karma, accept it once.

—Shut up.— He replied.— You don't know nothing.

—I know enough. So stop this and go home.

—No, I said that I can't leave. You're wrong.— He continued.— I have a most compelling reason to be here. You know?

—Which? Kidnap the poor girl and lock her in a cage?

At that time Nagisa and Kayano could have told to them that they were raising their voices, but the discussion between the two was important.

—What? No! I'm not crazy, okay? I have my reasons for this.— Exclaimed Karma.

—Explain it and don't make us think that you're definetly crazy!

—Okay!— He shouted.— God! Don't you realize that they only see her like an object?!

—What?

—In the main building they have a raffle! A fucking raffle to bet who will receive Gakushuu's chocolate this year! They've been all week and all day pending her to find out who won! Who does that?! Eh?!

—E-Eh...

—You said that I'm crazy for being worry about her, while there're stupids in the main building looking her like a toy! They're trying her feelings as a game by which bet! And then I'm the idiot?!

—W-Well...

—If I come down from the mountain before you and I've thrown here two hours, it was to see who receive the chocolate, break the face of that guy for treating her like this and then find his friends to ruin their lifes! Do you honestly think that I'm so crazy?! Open your eyes!

Great.

Now they felt bad.

They had assumed that Karma was so jealous and so violent as to beat up a random guy. When in fact he had known about the raffle that someone was created in the main building and he only wanted to catch him/her.

He was protecting Asano, not harassing her.

And both, Nakamura and the others had treated him as a nasty and jelaous stalker who only knew carry a toxic relationship, when the boy only was considering the feelings and welfare of the girl. He has been there two hours just to protect her for some stupids, he had much merit as a suitor.

It wasn't what they were thinking, Karma was right this time. They should have listen and trust him occasionally.

—I knew it.— Said an unexpected voice behind them.— And I don't need your help, you know.

Karma stiffened and stood in his site, refusing to look at the person who had spoken and starting to sweat. While Nakamura, Kayano and Nagisa stared at her in surprise. When she got there? Well, Asano surely would have heard the little discussion of Nakamura and the other guy, and she not have hesitated to follow those voices that were behind the wall. Anyone would take if had been there two hours and half, bored with nothing to do but waiting for some stupid.

And now there it was, the president of the student council looking at them with a serious expression and putting a hand on the wall that had been hiding them all the time. Although her violet eyes were only focused on Karma.

—Ren told me from day one, but I didn't give much importance.— Gakushuu explained. Obviously she was referring to the raffle that they had made about her.— Anyway, I'm used to them and things like this.

Nobody said anything and Karma was silent. Although, it didn't care to Gakushuu, much less when she start to say the words which made the others four paralyzed.

—Though, I guess that one of the reasons why I don't care it's because I know that later you'll end up giving them a beating and defending me although I didn't ask for your help, idiot. T-That's why I like you, I guess.

Karma turned around to hear that and the view he received was more than he could have imagined all afternoon.

The vision of Gakushuu looking the other way, with slightly flushed cheeks, her short hair glistering in the evening light, the wind shaking her uniform skirt and the chocolate's box clutched in her right hand while being tended.

Enough.

—E-Eh... I...— He tried to say.

—You're idiot. I've been waiting two hours.— She replied without giving the opportunity to speak.— You'd better compensate me.

Karma smiled when he look the embarrassed expression which Gakushuu tried to hide with anger, but he didn't hesitate to reach out and grab the box she was giving him.

—I'll do it.— He said with a smile and squeezing the box in his chest.— Otherwise, I have wasted two hours of my life.

—Yes, you're really stupid.— She replied angry.— If you think about it, you had been waiting for yourself.

Without deigning to reply and with a small smile, Karma took the backpack he had left lying on the floor for hours and began to walk with parsimony toward the entrance of high school, without saying goodbye to his friends even though he knew it wasn't necessary. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when Gakushuu followed him and placed next to him to start talking and complaining about how stupid he had been, making both just walk down the street together and headed home. As it should have been from the beginning.

Neither Kayano, or Nagisa, or Nakamura said anything about it. But the three knew that those two alone would already be well and were glad to see the silhouette of both away down the street and hear their voices in the distance, going farther, as a loving and stupid couple. For the three was obvious that Karma was starting to walk toward his home knowing that Asano would follow, and that they could talk calmly about what had happened.

In conclusion: The are dating.

—I'm glad that in the end things have ended well.— Said Kayano with a smile.

—Yes, I really had thought that Karma was going to do something wrong.— Answered Nagisa sighing heavily.

—And I though that Asano was going to reject him, I'm scared when I saw her behind us.— Exclaimed the girl starting to laugh.

—Yes, it was unexpected.— Nagisa said again.— But I'm happy for them, it's Valentine's Day after all.

—Yes... The day of love.— Claimed Kayano lowering her head.

At that time, the greed-haired was wondering if it would be good to take advantage of the moment to give Nagisa that box of chocolate that she had been hiding all day in her backpack, and the reason which she asked the boy to accompany to her home.

—Well. Sakakibara Ren and me just won 2.000 yen in the raffle on the main building. These losers will hate us more than ever.— Said Nakamura with a radiant smile.— I'll call him to tell him the good news.

Kayano and Nagisa were silent and processing the information. But when they did, Nakamura was already calling the boy and saying "We won the bet" with the biggest smile that they had never seen on the blonde.

—Huh?— They asked in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> First of all, I apologize for any bad expressión or bad ortography in this one-shot. I tried to translate it well but I think that there may be something wrong :'D
> 
> Finally... Finally I have translate this one-shot... This was impossible, seriously. I don't know why I have taken so :'D Well, this is the ¿First? ¿Second? One of the one-shot which I wrote for Valentine's Day xD This time is a Karma x Fem!Gakushuu. Why Fem!Gakushuu? Because I love my genderbend and in Japan Valentine's Day is a tradition where the girls give chocolate to the boys, so... I have to write it (?) I like this ship in many ways that I don't care if they're boys or girls, I love them, yes.
> 
> I hope that anyone liked it ~
> 
> See you ~


End file.
